Harry Potter, Secrets and Turns
by DeadLord
Summary: Harry Potter, frustrated with his married life, finds out a secret that has been hidden from him. A secret so great that it shatters his fundamentals. What will he do now? Will he run away? Will he seek revenge? And the most important, will Harry Potter ever be Happy? Post DH. Non Epilogue compliant. No slash.
1. Secrets

Disclaimer - Harry Potter, other characters and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended.

Summary - Harry Potter, frustrated with his married life, finds out a secret that has been hidden from him. A secret so great that it shatters his fundamentals. What will he do now? Will he run away? Will he seek revenge? And the most important, will Harry Potter ever be Happy?

Chapter 1 -

It had been few years since Harry's wedding with Ginny. Not even a single day passed without Harry having second thoughts about his decision. Most of the time he blamed the post-battle stress and the fame that he received, that caused him to take the rash decision.

'I wonder what my life would have been if had not rushed into the wedding.' thought Harry. ' I just don't understand why everyone in the wizarding world insist on marrying young, even when they have so much extended life span as compared to non-magical people.'

He dreamed of visiting the world. Visiting beautiful beaches, filled with smoking hot chicks. Whereas now he was stuck at home minding his children. Children that he had told Ginny that he was not ready for.

Harry was the father of twins. A boy named Albus Severus Potter and a girl named Molly Lily Potter. He had really fought tooth and nail to name his kids something else. Alas he had lost and now his boy was stuck with names of the two people that Harry most hated after Voldemort. Whereas Molly had insisted quite strongly that her grand-daughter be named after her.

'I mean what kind of person insists that their grandchild be named after themselves! ' thought Harry with a frown.

Harry came out of reminiscing and looked at his children playing with their toys and the mountain of paperwork before him and groaned. Along with being an At-home Dad Harry was also the Lord Potter-Black of the Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter and Black. He held two seats on the Wizengamot and had to carry out shit load of paperwork for it. In addition, he was required to manage the immeasurably vast fortunes of the Potter-Black families. Whenever required he also needed to attend the Board meetings of the companies in which he held a considerable stake.

Harry remembered after the war when he had read the various journals and the family grimoires, he had been shocked and awed by the vast history of the two families dating far back as the Camelot era. The family vaults were also filled with vast quantity of treasure that the families had accumulated over their time.

"Tempus" , intoned Harry casting the spell to know the time and date. " 23rd January 2004, 9.15 pm" , he murmured reading the floating text.

"Come on kids, its past your bedtime. Let's go up to your bedroom." , ordered Harry.

"Yes Daddy", replied the twins in unison.

Harry led them to their bedroom and got them ready for bed. He tucked them into their beds and kissed them on their foreheads murmuring good night in their ears.

He was just about to extinguish the lights when Molly asked, " Daddy, when is Mommy going to come home?"

Harry sighed and thought about Ginny. Ginny had changed a great deal after the war. She had let the fame that came with being the wife of the Boy-Who-Lived go to her head. She loved attending parties and spent almost every evening partying after the war ended. She also dragged him along with herself. After the marriage Harry had foot his foot down and told her that he won't be attending any more parties; after that she had started going to them alone. Ginny had also managed to secure the position of starting Chaser on the quidditch team Holyhead Harpies and was out on tour with the team most of the time. Haary had heard rumours about Ginny's infidelity with other qudditch players from various teams but had chosen to ignore them as simply rumors nothing more.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I am sure Mommy will be here tomorrow for your birthday" said Harry. "Now come on, hurry up and sleep, you know that you have a big day tomorrow. "

Tomorrow the twins turned 5; and according to the family tradition he had to take them to the family vault to present the heir ring to Albus. He was thinking of giving the Black heir ring to Teddy, but as the Black family didn't have any such tradition he had ignored the matter till now. Even it wasn't required in the Potter family, but it was a tradition and Harry thought it was better to follow traditions.

Harry once more wished the kids Good night, extinguished the lights and headed to his bedroom.

"Rise and Shine kids! It's your special day today. Happy Birthday my sweet babies", said Harry as he woke up the kids next morning.

"Thank you, Daddy!", the twins said excitedly getting up quickly and started performing their morning ritual with help from Harry. Soon the three headed to the dining room for the breakfast that the Potter elves had prepared.

"Where are our presents Daddy?" , asked an extremely eager Albus while bouncing in his chair. Molly too looked very excited but was a bit more restrained.

"Finish up your breakfast and I will give them to you.", smiled Harry.

Soon the breakfast was over and Harry summoned two boxes and handed them to the twins. Albus eagerly tore away the wrapping to see what is inside and saw two brand new training brooms with Albus and Molly inscribed on their handles. Both the kids stared at the gift with wide eyes and rushed to give their Dad a hug shouting Thanks in his ears over and over again. Soon they returned to their seats and Molly began to unwrap the second present. Molly opened the box to find a huge collection of sweets of all types from Honeydukes Sweetshop. Needless to say, again the process of hugs was repeated.

"Now remember, you are not to eat all the sweets at one time. Understand?" , warned Harry sternly.

"Yes Daddy.", came the prompt reply.

"Now get up we have to go to Gringotts.", said Harry.

Harry apparated the kids to Diagon Ally. As it was still early in the morning, their wasn't much crowd. Thus the party made it to Gringotts in record time.

Going before the Teller Harry said while showing the Potter family signet ring, " Good Morning Master Teller, I wanted to visit the Potter Family vault."

"Of course Lord Potter, please proceed this way. The goblin near the cart will take you down to the vault.", replied the Goblin.

In no time the Potter family was racing down in the cart with Albus whooping with joy, while Molly just enjoyed the new experience. Soon the family reached Vault no. 6, the Potter Family vault. All the occupants of the cart got out and stepped on the platform before the massive Vault Door. Harry wasted no time in approaching the vault door and pressing his hand bearing the family ring to the door. The massive door recognised the Potter Family ring and opened slowly and silently.

"Come on kids, follow me. But remember, you are not allowed to touch anything unless I say otherwise. Got it?", warned Harry.

"Got it, Daddy.", answered the twins.

Harry entered the vault and the twins followed. As soon as the twins stepped through the door, there was a big flash of light and a huge bang. When Harry's eyesight returned to normal he looked back with horror and shock in his eyes to see that the twins had been tossed outside by the vault.

'There can only be one reason for the vaults to reject them entry.' , thought Harry with horror and dread filling his heart.

Author's Note -

Please spare some time to review. This is my first fanfiction, though I have been reading them for many years. Please let me know what you thought about the chapter. Thanks!


	2. Revealed

Chapter 2

Disclaimer -

Harry Potter,other characters and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended.

Chapter 2 -

Harry rushed out of the vault to look at the twins. Both appeared to be unconscious but unharmed otherwise.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and turned to the goblin and said, "I would like to visit Manager Warhammer please."

"Of course My Lord, this way please.", came the reply.

Harry lavitated the twins into the cart. The cart quickly made its way to the surface and Harry was escorted promptly to Warhammer's office.

"Greetings Lord Potter. It looks like we have a problem to solve" , greeted Warhammer.

"Greetings Warhammer, Please tell me you have a way to resolve this mess", pleaded Harry.

"It is not my place to resolve the matter My Lord, though I can help you resolve it somewhat." , replied the goblin. "We can conduct an Inheritance test on the twins, so as to discover their true parentage."

"Yes, please do so promptly. " replied Harry.

Warhammer removed a parchment with a bluish tint from one of his drawers along with a sharp looking dagger.

He handed the dagger to Harry saying, " If you could place three drops of blood from any one child on the parchment My Lord, we will get the result immediately. "

Harry took the dagger and pressed it tip against the thumb of Albus, drawing some blood and let three drops fall on the parchment. There was a small flash of light and soon letters started appearing over the parchment forming words, revealing secrets hidden for many years. Harry read the parchment slowly. The final confirmation of his worst fear. The single most horrible lie of his life.

### Albus Severus Lonbottom

**Father** - Neville Frank Longbottom

**Mother**- Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley.

Bastard of the Noble and Ancient House of Longbottom.

There, written on the small piece of parchment was the truth. The truth that shattered Harry's simple life. Shattered his beliefs. Shattered his trust. His wife had cheated on him with one of his best friends. One of his best friends had betrayed him by sleeping with his wife. He was broken. His precious children were not his. They were the living proof that his wife was unfaithful. What was he to do? Harry was filled with despair.

Despair soon gave way to anger. Anger bred Rage. Rage towards Ginny for cheating on him. Rage towards Neville for betraying him.

"I, Lord Harry James Potter-Black, hereby cast out Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley from the Potter-Black families. Her marriage with Lord Harry James Potter-Black is to be annulled with immediate effect." intoned Harry in a firm voice filled with rage.

"I will prepare the necessary paperwork immediately My Lord. What of the children My lord?" asked Warhammer.

"I will meet with Lord Longbottom and see if he is willing to give them his name and accept them in his family. If not, then they will stay with me." replied Harry. He believed Neville to be a good man. He knew if he took the kids then he will raise them properly. The only point was if Lady Hannah Longbottom will allow them in the family.

"As you wish My Lord." said Warhammer. "Here are the papers for you to sign. Sign at the bottom of each page My Lord"

After Harry had signed the necessary papers Warhammer made a copies of them for the bank and the Ministry along with a copy for Haary and Ginny. He gave both of thses copies to Harry and said, " Congratulations My Lord, You are once again single."

"Thank You for your help my friend. Thank you!" said Harry, accepting the copies. he also took the parchment with the Inheritance test.

"It is my duty to assist you in all ways possible My Lord." repied Warhammer bowing his head slightly.

"Tilly", Harry summoned the Potter elf that acted as nanny for the twins. The elf popped in promptly. " Could you please take tge twins to the manor and place them safely in their beds please. Also remove Ginny's name from all the wards of the Manor and pack all her things."

"Yes Lord Potter. " replied Tilly and immediately popped away with the twins.

Harry sighed and pinched his nose. He steeled himself. He needed to meet one of his best friend. A friend that had betrayed him. An ally that had betrayed the age old alliance between their families.

'Lord Longbottom better have a good explanation for this. Else there was gonna be retribution.' , thought Harry with fire burning in his eyes and his heart.

Author's Note -

Sorry guys I dont know how it happened but only a part of the chapter got published. Here's posting the whole thing. Sorry for my mistake.

Thank you readers for your reviews and favorites. I have not really planned the entire plot and I am just letting the story direct me. I just have a basic idea of what I wanted. So if anyone wants to suggest somethings, then they are most welcome.

Thank you.

Cheers!


End file.
